Thoughts of a Daisy
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Sequel to Letter to a Daisy, from the other POV ^-^. R/T people!


Kiyomisa: Thanks so much to _ all_ of those people who reviewed! That little one shot got more reviews than any of my other stories, and I was so surprised. I decided to write one from Rika's point of view. So this is because of you guys ^-^!

* * *

__

Sometimes I wonder what my friends would do, if they knew. If they knew about my relationship with Yoshi. Terada-sensei, I mean. That's how they know him. He's our homeroom teacher, but to me…he's so much more. 

My mother, she'd say I'm too young for love. That I don't know what I'm doing, that it's just a crush. She'd be wrong. I **do** love him. I don't know how I know, but it's there, in my heart, and I can't deny it. 

Tomoyo, dear Tomoyo, she'd understand. She'd smile sweetly at me and offer to sew my wedding dress. I hope she'll be happy for the one she loves, even though they love another. She's amazing, not being bitter. I'm not sure if I would be bitter if Yoshi loved another, but I'd like to think I could be as happy for him as Tomoyo is for her love.

Sakura…* laughs * Sakura would blink, then smile and congratulate me. I don't think she'd even know that our love isn't "acceptable". I wonder how she could still be so naive with friends like Tomoyo and Yamazaki, but I hope she keeps that sense of innocence. I can't imagine her without it. 

Li would just stare at us, blushing. He'd never be able to talk to either of us without blushing again. I don't think he'd hate us, but he wouldn't be comfortable. It's hard to imagine him ever getting comfortable with the one he loves. It's a wonder he hasn't fainted from the blood rush to his face every time he's near her.

Yamazaki would be fine. He'd just start telling a tale of a time when a love like ours was acceptable. Then Chiharu would scold him for it; she'd probably mock strangle him. It's her way of showing affection.

Chiharu…I think she'd be creeped out by the whole thing. She wouldn't talk to me for months, then come to reluctantly accept it. Like Li, I don't think she'd ever really be comfortable with it. 

Mitsuki-sensei would probably be fine with it though. She reminds me of Tomoyo. They have the same smile. I heard that when she was a student teacher at the high school she dated Sakura's older brother. So she has an idea of what Yoshi and I are going through. 

  


But although I love my friends all dearly, what they think of it doesn't matter. It won't change my feelings, or his. I remember the day he proposed to me. I had just lost my new brooch and Sakura had given me hers instead. Then Yoshi came in and Sakura left with a smile. He was blushing when he set the small box on the table. He seems a lot younger when he blushes. The ring was simple, just a gold band with a single pearl, but it seemed the most beautiful thing to me. I know I was grinning wider than ever, but I couldn't help it. It was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard of. Then he kissed me. More a peck really, just a touch of lips, then it ended, but I'll remember it forever. 

I know we won't get married for years, but I can wait. I can be patient. The world will look more kindly on us then, and I know that we're satisfied with what we have right now. 

It seems so long ago, the day I first met him. He was a new teacher at the beginning of my fourth grade year, but he seemed so confident that I felt he'd been there for years. Then he smiled, and I think that's when I began to fall for him. It wasn't the fact that he was handsome, though he certainly was * smiles *. His smile was just so warm, inviting…safe. 

He made me feel safe. There was nothing dangerous or bad about my life before Yoshi…but he makes me feel safe. He's the real reason I'm always so calm. Just having him in the same room has that effect on me. 

I stayed after school, as I always do, except for when I can walk home with friends. My mother usually picks me up, but her break isn't until an hour or so after school, so I stay and wait. He stayed with me. None of my other teachers had ever done that. I just sat on the steps to my school alone. He sat with me and talked with me. He didn't patronize me either. He talked to me like a real person, and even used big words. He didn't seem surprised that I knew half of them already, and he eagerly explained the half I didn't know. 

He really does love to teach, and it's because of that that I don't just sing our love out for the world to hear. It would take his job away, and it would crush him. I couldn't bear to do that to him. He means too much to me. 

  


One day I got into a fight with Chiharu. I don't even remember why. I stayed in the classroom after school that day, and I cried at my desk. Yoshi, my dear sweet Yoshi, didn't say a thing. He merely pulled me into his large, protective embrace and held me close. I cried until I fell asleep in his arms. He woke me when my mother arrived and she had smiled at him gratefully for comforting me. She had no idea how much we'd come to care for each other. 

But she has no reason to worry. That's the closest he's ever touched me. I know I'm safe with him, and that he'll wait until I'm fully ready. Or maybe I'm waiting for him. I don't know. Does it matter?

  


There are people, out there in the world, who would do terrible things to him if they found out. They wouldn't do anything to me, I'm "too young to know better" and it would all be blamed on him. But… those people don't know how compelling love is. Or they've forgotten. Yoshi and I were destined to be together. Cliché sounding I know, but what else could explain it? I never thought I'd be engaged at my age, yet here I am, promised for for the rest of my life.

And I've never been and I don't think I'll ever be, happier or more sure in my life. I can face anything, as long as I can see his reassuring smile, knowing that he'll wait for a girl to grow into a woman. He'll wait for me. I know he will.

  


My dear Yoshiyuki

  


Rika 

* * *

Kiyomisa: Well, there it is. I like thinking up little scene for them. Little stolen moments ^-^. I'm thinking of writing out an actual story, with how they got to the point of engagement. What do you guys think? Should I? Any ideas for cute little scenes I can throw in ^_~? Let me know!


End file.
